


Те и эти

by thegamed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ходят тут всякие. А может, и не ходят. На месте сидят.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Те и эти

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Теххи Халли и анонимный доброжелатель  
> Написано на Радугу-5

От дождя ничего не было видно. Удавка вышла под козырек крыши и принюхалась к воздуху.  
\- Ссаньем пахнет, - сказала она. - Что смотришь? Здесь всегда ссаньем пахнет, когда мокро. Место такое.  
\- Отхожее? - подсказал Прыщ.  
\- Вроде того, - хохотнула она в ответ.  
Удавка была тощая, как рваная простынь, такая же серая и, как тюремные петли самоубийц, тоже пахла ссаньем. Может, просто вымокла, когда ходила за ручей.  
\- Почему не коридором? - спросил у нее Прыщ. Из одного здания в другое по верху, над дорогой и канавой, где тек ручей, шел коридор, когда-то полностью застекленный, а позже - забитый досками.  
\- Не пойду, - отрезала Удавка.  
\- Почему? - спросил Прыщ по глупости, и она посмотрела на него страшными белыми глазами.  
\- Там дырки везде, дурак.  
\- Да забито же все. Ну, может, дует. Но дождя-то нет.  
\- Да не наружу дырки, - бросила Удавка и больше с ним разговаривать не стала.  
А когда она вернулась из-за ручья - сразу сделалась веселее и вроде даже как-то посветлела, будто не за консервами ходила, а стирали ее там, в здании за ручьем. Прыщ все никак не мог понять - почему за ручьем да за ручьем, а не "за дорогой" или "через коридор" - да хоть "корпус бэ". Ручья того было - мышка плюнула.  
\- Пошли жрать, - сказала Удавка, насмотревшись на дождь. - А то все без нас съедят.  
Она нырнула обратно в скрипучие двери бетонного короба здания, и Прыщ поплелся за ней. Жрать ему здесь не нравилось - то ли дело дома. Когда только это было - дома. И где.

На кухне собралось уже человек десять - почти все, делавшие вид, что пережидают сезон дождей по пути на запад. Некоторые пережидали не первый и даже не пятый раз, знал Прыщ, и от одной этой мысли пугался.   
За барной стойкой не было свободного места, над сгорбленными спинами витали чавканье и спешка. Из тазика валил пар. На дне бултыхалась остатки коричневой мясной жижи. Пустые банки из-под тушенки, с мрачной рябой коровой на боках, валялись под мойкой.  
\- На, - Удавка сунула ему в руки пол-литровый попкорновый стакан и пластиковую ложку, - ешь. Только попробуй не съесть у меня.  
Повар, мохнатый седеющий мужик, сунул ей второй стакан с супом погуще и заискивающе улыбнулся. Обедающие косились на них сквозь дверной проем, но молчали. Не всех Прыщ знал по имени. Тощий дядька кормил с ложки подвывающую беззубую старуху, приговаривая:  
\- Жри, жри, старая...  
Она плевалась на передник и жрать, как и Прыщ, не хотела. Очкарик с подвижным и неприятным лицом пытался вылизать свой стакан, совался в него, но все никак не мог дотянуться языком до дна. Заспанная женщина мела волосами столешницу. Совершенно квадратная баба, тяжело вздыхая, разлепляла губы и медленно, через силу жевала. Ребенок, как нарост прилепившийся к ее боку, заглядывал ей в рот. Удавка недовольно оглядела их всех, будто искала кого-то, но, не найдя, потеряла интерес.  
\- А скоро дождь кончится, интересно? - спросил Прыщ у стенки, уныло колупая ложкой.  
\- Этот или вообще?  
Прыщ пожал плечами.  
\- Этот скоро. К вечеру, - сказала Удавка. - Долго тоже не льет.  
Прыщ хотел спросить, откуда она знает, но промолчал. Удавка знала много такого, что и знанием-то было трудно назвать. Взять хотя бы дырки. Если они есть - значит, Удавка знает, а если выдумала - как быть?  
Прыщ в задумчивости поскреб сырые разводы на кафельной ярко-красной стене. С другой стороны, мысли - про настоящее они там или нет - все равно занимают в голове место.

Пару недель назад Удавка взяла его за отвороты рубахи и встряхнула.  
\- Повтори, - потребовала она.  
\- Я спросил, - занервничал Прыщ, потому что никак не мог понять, где напортачил, - кто живет на линии три-жэ, там, где закрытый сортир и коридор еще. Там, где открытый, - понятно, Ерш. Ты на первом этаже, Повар на кухне, эти вон - на первых цифрах. А там?  
\- Ты что забыл в закрытом сортире? - спросила Удавка. - Стесняешься при людях?  
\- Я мимо проходил. А там на линии свет и кто-то чайник ставит.  
Он ведь даже не соврал. Он шел в свою комнату - комнатой был один из бесконечных магазинов одежды, так что спать можно было прямо на ворохе маек, платьев и женских трусов, так никогда и не ставших чьими-то, - и остановился. Встал как вкопанный, потому что пахло. По коридору распространялся острый сладкий аромат, напомнивший Прыщу о варенье в банках. Варенье он любил за две вещи - его всегда было вдоволь и оно никогда не портилось. Занюхавшись, Прыщ зашагал в сторону, откуда доносился запах. Там, из черной двери под хромированной вывеской тянуло жилым теплом, людьми, вечерним домашним уютом из детства, когда не надо было никуда идти, а самой страшной темнотой была темнота под кроватью.  
Краем уха Прыщ различил тонкий тревожный звук. Чем ближе он походил к двери, тем громче этот звук становился. На фоне нестерпимого пищания слышался глухой рокот. Когда оставалась лишь пара шагов, от громкости заболели уши. Чайник, догадался Прыщ и непонятно чего испугался. Такие бывают чайники - и вода кипит, что такого особенного.  
\- Чайник, - повторила Удавка.  
Прыщ энергично кивнул:  
\- Со свистком. Я, правда, не дослушал, ушел. Думаю, чего я буду людям мешать... Так кто?  
Удавка смотрела на него пустым рыбьим взглядом.  
\- Это не свисток. И там никто не живет.  
Она огляделась по сторонам, как будто кто-то невидимый, заслышав о себе разговоры, полюбопытствовал и пришел - и теперь прячется где-то рядом.  
\- Как же так, - не поверил Прыщ. - Я сам видел. Там свет был и шевелилось что-то. Не знаю, может, кто-то посидеть пришел?  
\- Туда не ходят, - оборвала его Удавка. - Значит, никого там не было.  
\- А свисток...  
\- Это чтобы ты ушел. Не дослушал? Молодец.  
\- Не понимаю, - Прыщ почесал в затылке.   
Удавка не хотела объяснять. Да что там - она до недавнего времени едва ли пару слов ему сказала. И вообще все больше молчала и смотрела.  
\- А живешь ты где?  
\- На пятой. Это, ну, как раз вот за сортиром следующая - мимо коридора, - замахал Прыщ руками.  
Удавка развернулась и потащила его за собой.  
\- Будешь жить у меня, - объявила она. - За вещами не ходи сам.  
Прыщ и не пошел - ни тогда, ни позже. Вещей у Удавки было на пятерых, столько хлама скопилось в ее комнате. Она жила на первом этаже ближе ко входу, рядом с вестибюлем с мраморным в клеточку полом, и могла видеть всякого, кто входил и выходил через главные двери. Задние выходы были под запретом. Сам ее дом оказался одним из обычных офисов - многостенное помещение из картона и стекла с сохранившимися издавна шкафами и столами, подпиравшими стены, - но за годы его наполнил ненужный мусор: рекламные стойки, плечики с одеждой, игрушки всех сортов, стопки журналов многолетней давности, которыми, как кирпичами, были заложены окна. Вместо постели здесь были маты, принесенные из спортивного супермаркета на цокольном этаже, а белье оказалось настоящим - такое здесь раньше продавалось.  
Прыщ облюбовал себе место под длинным столом среди пустых мусорных корзин и наполненных пенопластом сумок.  
\- Запинаю ведь, - Удавка оценивающе смотрела на него сверху вниз.  
\- Спрячусь поглубже, - пообещал ей Прыщ.

К вечеру дождь, и правда, прекратился. В воздухе стало солнечно, наконец запахло травой и землей. Грелись на свету жирные дождевые черви.  
\- Это они не отдыхают, - заметила Удавка.  
\- Отдыхают, - упрямо повторила Ложка.   
Ложка сидела, поджав под себя ноги. Взгляд у нее был расфокусированный и кривой: одним глазом она смотрела на червей на разломанном асфальте перед зданием, вторым - будто бы через ручей. Удавка закрыла ей этот второй глаз ладонью, но Ложка мотнула головой и поджала губы. Она натянула сарафан дальше на колени и сжалась в комок, как будто хотела исчезнуть.  
\- Да что вы спорите, - подал голос Ха. Он свесился из окна второго этажа, весь пыльный и чумазый, к растрепанным лохмам приклеились комья грязи. - Они уползти хотели.  
\- Заткнись, - сказала Удавка.  
\- Я говорю тебе, - тонким гнусным голосом затянул Ха. - Они же нормальные, не хотят тут вечно сидеть.  
\- Тебя не спрашивали.  
\- А? Что? Неприятно, да? Да?  
\- Что неприятно? - сказала Удавка таким голосом, что стало понятно: если Ха хочет путешествовать, так его выкинут отсюда в два счета. - Ты откуда знаешь, чего они хотят? Спрашивал? Родственник? Грязный тощий сопляк. Червячонок.  
\- Эй, ты что обзываешься? - искренне возмутился Ха. - Я неправду сказал, что ли?  
\- Кто много врет, на том полоски появляются, - отрезала Удавка, и Ха подавился ответом. Завозился у себя в окне, заворчал тонким голосом.  
Ложка начала раскачиваться.  
\- А ночью дождь будет сильный, - меланхолично сказала Удавка. От заходящего солнца все вокруг покрылось малиновой рябью. - Интересно, успеет сожрать, нет?  
\- Кто кого жрет? - удивился Прыщ.  
Ложка повернулась и посмотрела на него одним глазом.  
\- Жалко их, - сказала она и обстоятельно добавила. - Червей. Как пить дать сожрет.  
\- Да кто? - не понял Прыщ.  
\- Ну вот что обычно жрет их, то и сейчас сожрет. Не друзей же звать будет, - пожала плечами Удавка. И, поймав взгляд Прыща, прикрикнула: - Да нет, нет у него названия. Черт знает, что это такое. Не смотреть же за ним.  
\- Ты ее не слушай, - высунулся из своего окна Ха. - Все она видела, просто говорить не хочет.  
Удавка подняла руку, и он тут же нырнул обратно, грохнув створками. Она опустила ладонь и принялась рассматривать свои ногти.  
\- Все равно так и так подохнут, - сказала она. - Какая разница, куда ползли.

В годы как мертвом кофейном автомате лежала бумажка. Прыщ не помнил, чтобы она тут раньше лежала, и решил посмотреть. Покрутил головой на всякий случай - никого вокруг не было. Вдруг Удавка опять ему скажет, что с незнакомыми бумажками нельзя разговаривать. Он осторожно сунул два пальца в окошечко для мелочи и вытащил желтый листок. Пустой. Прыщ повертел его так и сяк, посмотрел на свет, подышал на него, но никаких записей на нем не проявилось. Чтобы быть мусором, листок казался слишком новым, чистым и аккуратно сложенным.  
Ну ладно, подумал Прыщ, потом разберемся - и опасливо пихнул его обратно. За те несколько недель, что провел здесь, он успел уяснить, что лишнего делать не следовало.   
Нельзя было ходить в одиночку, особенно по ночам, особенно по дальним коридорам. Потому что Тот, Кто Ходит По Коридорам Ночами, плевать хотел на планы Прыща. После Того, Кто Ходит По Коридорам, слетали со стен картины - весь пол был в битом стекле, - сдвинутой оставалась мебель, буровились ковровые дорожки, скручивались в жгуты драные портьеры. На прошлой неделе в вестибюле с корнем выдрали из кадок мертвые остовы пальм.  
\- Да что такого? - спрашивал Прыщ у Удавки. - Ну, прошел человек, ну, побил картины, кадку пнул - чего бояться-то?  
\- Смотри, - Удавка кивнула на плитку пола.   
Прыщ отпрянул: по всему холлу тянулись длинные ровные полосы молочных и рыжих плит, уложенных стык в стык друг к другу. Ночами он слышал, как ходят в коридорах. Как будто за закрытой дверью не коридоры, а пещера, как будто там не бьют стекло, а горы рушат.  
\- А там? - Удавка ткнула пальцем в угол. Единственный на гладком полу, красовался выщербленный пустой квадрат с бетонным нутром.  
\- Это...  
\- Игра такая есть, - не дожидаясь вопроса, сказала Удавка. - Так что если хочешь - валяй. Ходи по ночам, куда хочешь, хоть в ближний сортир, хоть в свой закрытый.  
\- Да понял я, - почесал в затылке Прыщ.  
Нельзя было к черному входу, нельзя было через ручей, под дождем нельзя было мокнуть, а если лампу включать, то никогда - одну-единственную. Нельзя было отвечать на незнакомый голос, не доедать еду, разговаривать с Ха, запираться одному, досыпать, услышав будильник, спрашивать, что не положено, и переспрашивать о том, о чем не хотят говорить, - ну ясно же, что не хотят! И не подсматривать еще из-под своего стола. Но подсматривать Прыщ бы и не решился - со всякими черными входами еще надо разобраться, что к чему, а тут точно врежут.

Ха показал нос в застекленном проеме над дверью и изобразил что-то губами. Прыщ смотрел на него и моргал. Ха показал вниз и двинул бровью. Был он сегодня менее лохматый, чем обычно, и даже вроде как вымытый. Он нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по стеклу, будто ничего, кроме согласия не ожидал. Помявшись, Прыщ все-таки щелкнул ключом в замке.  
\- Я заходить не буду, - тут же затараторил Ха. - Жизнь дороже. Пойдем со мной, ты чего с нами не ходишь, так и будешь сидеть дома, маменькин сынок? А?  
\- Какой я маменькин, - пробормотал Прыщ, вяло упираясь - Ха уже тянул его за рукав.  
\- Да пойдем, чего ты тушуешься. Маменькин? Ну, Удавкин любимчик. Зуб даю, если бы не она, ты или сбежал бы - ну, туда тебе и дорога, - либо... А, да неважно, я же не пугать тебя собрался.  
\- Мы куда? - спросил Прыщ, пытаясь поспевать за Ха так, чтобы еще и шлепанцы не слетали. Стекло с пола никто никогда не убирал.  
\- К Ершу же. Ты что, совсем ничего не знаешь? И спрашивать запрещают? У-у-у, - протянул Ха, - гляди-ка ты, заботится о тебе. Поди еще и со мной разговаривать нельзя?  
\- Ну, - Прыщ не знал, что ответить: врать было неловко, правду говорить - стыдно.  
\- Та-ак я и думал. Это потому что я тебе все, что хочешь, расскажу. Ты спрашивай только. Ну, правильные вопросы задавай, а не "где достать варенье". Это сам догадаешься. А она не хочет, не хочет, чтобы ты знал.  
\- А кто червей сожрал? - ляпнул Прыщ первое, что пришло в голову. Ночью, еще до того, как начался дождь, он аккуратно вынул из окна стопку книг и посветил во двор двумя фонарями. Лучи выхватывали из темноты круглые куски разбитого рябого асфальта. Никаких червей на нем не было - одни только пятна и обрывки травы.  
Ха даже остановился от неожиданности.  
\- Дурак, что ли? Тебе же сказали: Тот, Кто Жрет Червей, тот их и жрет. Спроси что поумнее.  
\- Ты же сказал, что Удавка врет.  
\- Да-а я не про то говорил. Она его видела, этого червежора, это точно. Да ладно, кто его не видел-то. Это слепым нужно быть, чтобы не видеть. А, хотя кому я это говорю. Да ты его под носом не заметишь, даже если на нем написано будет. Дурак ты потому что. Как вообще ты умудрился сюда забрести?.. - Ха, казалось, заговорил сам с собой. - А хотя потому и забрел. Умные люди сюда не попадут.

Маменькин сыночек или нет, лица своей матери Прыщ не помнил. Она отделилась от группы на третьем месяце пути - время тогда еще меряли днями и неделями. О тех, кого недосчитались, говорить было не принято. Даже маленький Прыщ чувствовал, как наступает на пятки, лижет вечерние тени наступающая с востока чернота.  
Двигались от города до города, останавливались там, где можно было найти еду. Прыщ плелся в хвосте, вцепившись в лямку огромного енотова рюкзака и ныл, ныл, все время ныл. Если бы не ныл, наверное, так и подох бы.   
Енота звали Петром Аркадьевичем сначала, Енотом Аркадьевичем потом и уже просто Енотом гораздо позже. Был он тучный, как булки в запаянных полиэтиленовых пакетах, фыркал, поводил усами и складывал пухлые ручки на груди. На все вопросы Прыща он отвечал обстоятельно, но бессмысленно: шли они на северо-северо-запад; они не путешествовали вовсе, а спасались; а спасались от такого, что чем больше думаешь, тем опасней становится, поэтому думать об этом ну никак нельзя, все только и бежали; никто их не спасал, потому что никому до них не было дела - это разных политиков вывозят на личных самолетах, а простым обывателям даже по стоящим дорогам на машине не проехать. Прыщ видел эти стоящие дороги - километровые аварии, завалы железной рухляди, все более ржавые и ветхие к западу.  
Взгляды становились из недовольных неприязненными, из неприязненных - косыми. Енот все больше отставал от процессии, тяжело шаркая ногами, и никто его не торопил и не подбадривал. Когда исчез и он, Прыщ не удивился. Он все думал, что же происходит с теми, кто остается, и, задумавшись, время спустя нечаянно потерялся и сам.  
\- Безалаберный, что с него взять, - наверняка сказали Анна Павловна, Семен Григорьевич и Профессор Полоцкий.  
Все они панически боялись того, чтобы их называли не по-человечески. А больше всех боялся Профессор, и недаром, потому что фамилия так и грозила от него отклеиться.

\- Выходит вроде как само собой, - вещал Ерш, шмыгая и утирая нос. Длинный рулон туалетной бумаги укатился от него в одну из кабинок, и, сидя под раковиной, Ерш все тянул его за хвост и никак не мог притянуть ближе. - Вот есть в жизни главное, а есть неглавное. Есть основное, а есть неосновное. Есть ключевое...  
\- А есть исключительное, - хмуро вякнул дядька со старухой и почему-то посмотрел на Прыща. Старуха, сидя у него под боком, тряслась мелкой дрожью и хлопала ртом.  
\- Неважное, говорю тебе, бесполезное. Вот возьмешь какую-нибудь вещь, думаешь, она дверь отпирает или там согреться поможет, а она - нет, не пригодится тебе, будь хоть классика, хоть деньги. У-у, - сказал Ерш и многозначительно потряс в воздухе иссморканым концом рулона.  
\- Ты что сказать-то хочешь, - ласково подбодрил его Повар.  
\- Так важное остается, а неважное - не остается. Это и ежу ясно, и мышке, и червяку грязному. - Тут Ха возмущенно пискнул. - Потому и непонятно, что удивительного - прозвища, мол, а не имена.  
Ерш выразительно повел плечами.  
\- Вот ты, Повар, ты повар?  
\- Ну, пусть повар.  
\- Ну и все. А я Ерш - ну как, скажи на милость, мне еще называться с таким-то домом. Или вон Малевич, - тут Ерш, зажав бумагу зубами, показал в воздухе квадрат. - Или Попрошайка. Еще не встречал без матери-то? - Прыщ помотал головой. - Ну, радуйся тогда.  
\- А я? - подал голос Прыщ.  
Ерш всплеснул руками.  
\- Нет, вы поглядите, он еще и спрашивает. Да ты зудишь, как прыщ на заднице, ерунду какую-то спрашиваешь. Да тебя терпеть не могли, наверное. Ну, там, - Ерш мотнул головой, - там, раньше. Не здесь.  
Прыщ почувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу. Сейчас последнее спросит и больше не будет, решил он. Только вот надо выбрать, что именно.  
\- А Ложка? - сказал он, и Повар засмеялся. Прыщу даже стало не по себе.  
\- А что Ложка? - невинно спросил Ерш. - А где она, кстати?  
\- Да нет ее, - ухмыльнулся Повар.  
\- На нет и суда нет, - заключил Ерш. - Что мы человека-то за спиной обсуждать будем.  
Он улыбнулся Прыщу, а сам вроде как помрачнел и забеспокоился. Ложки действительно не было, и Прыщ со вчерашнего дня ее не видел. И Удавки не было - но она-то ходила, куда хотела, никого не спросясь.  
Повисло молчание. Все, кто успел разбрестись по кабинкам, шуршали там, звенели, громыхали задвижками. Прыщ оглядывался вокруг и все не решался открыть рот, пока Ерш не указал вниз, на ноги, торчащие из-под дверей кабинок, и не сказал:  
\- Техника безопасности. Чем дольше на виду, тем лучше.  
\- А в кабинки-то зачем?  
Ерш наклонился к нему ближе, упер руки в согнутые колени и, мерзко гнусавя, произнес:  
\- А ты думаешь, они разговаривать с тобой хотят, что ли?  
\- Я понял, - поднял руки Прыщ. - Все, я теперь буду молчать, как полено.  
\- Как полено, хе, - хлопнул себя по бедру Повар. - Скажешь тоже. Ты головой-то думай маленько.  
\- Слова от меня не допроситесь, - надулся Прыщ. Ерш только махнул рукой, поднялся и пошел к своему укатившемуся рулону.  
Прыщ остался с Поваром.  
\- Как вы вообще друг друга терпите, - буркнул он. - Разошлись бы давно. Вон, на запад.  
\- Эх, малец, много ты понимаешь. - Повар потянулся и хрустнул костями. Прыщ продолжал сверлить его взглядом, и он неохотно продолжил: - Отсюда, вроде как, уйти трудновато. Не то чтобы я жаловался.  
\- Это вроде как в тюрьме? - спросил Прыщ.  
\- Тебе-то откуда знать, малец? - засмеялся Повар. - Тебе лет-то сколько? В такие времена живешь. Какие тюрьмы.  
\- Читал, - насупился Прыщ. Несколько раз, еще с матерью, они останавливались в библиотеках, и он таскал книги, и его ругали - потому что нести их тяжело.  
\- Хотя вроде как ты прав, - согласился Повар. - Тут места всего ничего. Это от черного входа и до ручья. На этом пятачке и живем. Но удобно. Я вот не жалуюсь. Хотя девочек тут не пощупаешь. Худеньких. Одни... - он очертил в воздухе непонятную, но объемную фигуру.  
Ха вынырнул из-под двери кабинки, волоча за собой недочитанный журнал - хотя читать там, по правде, было нечего:  
\- Старый пройдоха! Трус ты, вот и все.  
\- На себя погляди, - тут же набычился Повар.  
\- Да я-то что? Я ничего, живу себе и живу. Это ты тут ни шагу без хозяйки. А по мне так пусть валит на все четыре стороны, обойдемся!  
Двери кабинок одна за другой захлопали, словно от сквозняка.  
\- Ты за языком следи, - прикрикнул тут же появившийся Ерш. Он был до крайности взволнован и прижимал к груди свой нескончаемый рулон бумаги. Ха круто развернулся к нему.  
\- Хочу и говорю, - огрызнулся он. - Имею мнение.  
За дверью тяжело заскребло, взвизгнуло так, что Прыщ вжал голову в колени. Будто кто-то рвал на куски жестяную крышу. Повар бросился на Ха сзади, вцепился ему в уши и, не давая опомниться, потащил к раковинам.  
\- Воды! - заорал он. Ерш подскочил и отвинтил на полную мощность холодную.  
\- Никто никуда не едет, - повторял он раз за разом. - Даже не думай. Самоубийца. Червь. Никто никуда не едет. Никто никуда...  
Ха заверещал и забрыкался, обдавая всех вокруг ржавыми вонючими брызгами. В коридоре что-то трескалось, лопалось, гремело, мигал свет, подрагивал пол под ногами.  
\- Да заткнешься ты или нет?! - кричал Повар.   
Ха дернулся особенно сильно, под толчком двинулся кран, треснула в резьбе труба, и поток ледяной воды окатил весь туалет. Весь - и особенно Прыща. Прыщ отпрыгнул к стене, почти ослепнув от воды, а потом, когда утерся рукавом, он понял, что грохот прекратился и, вместо того, чтобы бегать и орать, все молча на него смотрят.  
Потом в дверь постучались.

Ложка посмотрела на него сонными косыми глазами. Ключи от аптечного склада оказались у нее, и Прыщ подумал, что она там что-нибудь потихоньку подъедает. Ложка потянулась к нему и от усилия привстала на цыпочки. Удавка была выше ее на полголовы, а длинный Прыщ - и подавно.  
\- Жар? - спросила она. - Ну, пойдем.  
\- Давай, шевелись, - Удавка подтолкнула его в спину. - Болезный ты наш.  
За прилавком втроем было не развернуться. Удавка осталась внутри, с Ложкой, а Прыща выпихнула в торговый зал, чтобы он ждал, как посетители. Хотя никаких посетителей там уже давно не бывало.  
Ложка в темноте вздохнула и завозилась.  
\- Посвети, - сказала она.  
Щелкнули два фонарика, и в пляшущих бледных кругах за космами Ложки Прыщ увидел раскрытые, развороченные ящики с лекарствами. На одном из них было маркером выведено "Противопростудные".  
\- Сроки годности скоро выйдут, - озабоченно сказала Ложка. - У кишечных уже у всех давно кончились, а у таких - еще через полгода-год.  
\- Это же не еда, - ответила Удавка в темноте. - Не гниет.  
\- Держи, - сказала Ложка, вытащив плоскую серебристую пачку. - Только остатки верните.  
Свет померк. Зашуршали таблетки в блистере. За прилавком завозились.  
\- Ай, - сказала Ложка равнодушно.  
\- Слушай, встать некуда, - пожаловалась Удавка. - Что ты все разбрасываешь, соришь везде.  
\- Где?  
\- Везде, - мрачно повторила Удавка. Чертыхаясь, она полезла наружу.   
Прыщ потянул на себя дверь аптеки, и свет из коридора вывел на полу неровный прямоугольник с его, Прыща, фигурой у одного из боков. Потом в проеме появились Удавка с Ложкой, и Прыщ быстро отвел глаза от пола, чтобы не рассказывать потом, на что это он пялился.

Уже почти вернувшись домой, они столкнулись с Малевич. Кубарем она летела с лестницы, причитая на бегу:  
\- Попрошаечка! Попрошаечка мой где-е!..  
Увидев Удавку, она встала как вкопанная. Удавка равнодушно пожала плечами:  
\- Может, тебя тоже Попрошайкой звать теперь? Испугался, спрятался где-нибудь.  
Малевич побагровела, но промолчала.  
\- Иди, иди уже, - поторопила Удавка, и Прыщ, прижав к груди таблетки, ускорил шаги.  
\- Проснешься, - сказала она уже внутри. - Не ходи меня искать. Ночь будет спокойная, но ты все равно не ходи. И в окна не выглядывай, - она осуждающе покосилась на стену книг и журналов. Видно было, что иногда кто-то перекладывает их с места на место. - Все равно ничего не увидишь. А если уж увидишь, опасайся.  
Прыщ подтер сопли, чихнул на сон грядущий и накрылся до ушей одеялом, а когда проснулся, решил сделать наконец все, что было не велено.  
За окном была чернота такая, что не помогали фонарики. Прыщу показалось, что снаружи окна замазали черной краской. Свет отражался от гладкой темноты ровными кругами, а внутри них отсветы темнее складывались в странные картины. Когда тени поползли, Прыщ проморгался и решил, что и вправду лучше не смотреть - мало ли, что там.

За дверью было пусто и тихо. Плиты пола снова лежали одна через одну, мозаикой, а вынутая стояла боком, прислоненная к стене. Прыщ побродил по первым аллеям, там, где раньше были одежные магазины и техника. Большие компьютеры с плоскими мониторами и объемными корпусами выстроились в рядок, так и притягивая внимание. В детстве Прыщ о таких не мог и помыслить, он помнил только стоявший у них ящик, подходить к которому ему запрещали. Если на то пошло, он и сейчас сюда не заглянет - даже на вид опасно.  
Потом он поднялся на верхний этаж и пошел на звук льющейся воды. Если нельзя - предупредят, решил Прыщ. В ванной на третьем этаже было полутемно. Директорская, подумал Прыщ. Настоящая ванная, и как он здесь раньше не был. Ах да, тут же поправил он сам себя. Одному же никуда не пойти.   
Прыщ осторожно заглянул, прошел в предбанник и остановился там. Внутренняя дверь была открыта. Одна уцелевшая желтая лампа внутри рождала на стенах длинные тени. Сквозь дверной проем Прыщ видел Удавку, сидящую в ванне. Над водой возвышались ее костлявые белые плечи и голова с подвязанными волосами. Удавка разговаривала.  
\- Не хочу здесь оставаться, - заявила она. Задрала локоть, плеснув водой, и Прыщ малодушно захотел, чтобы она привстала. - Хочу уехать. Здесь у нас нет ни шанса, даже если ты так не думаешь. Что, не думаешь? Да ты вообще не думаешь. Они все думают, я здесь, потому что мне тут нравится. Мне. Что за глупость. И я не знаю, что тебе тут так по душе. И знать не хочу.  
Ответов Прыщ не разобрал за шумом включенной воды, а Удавка сощурилась, губы ее скривились.   
\- И когда ты однажды проснешься и поймешь, что это был не сон... Нет, нет, я не хочу сказать, что ты спишь, тем более прямо сейчас. Это метафора. Метафора, понимаешь?  
Удавка нервно потеребила волосы, покачалась из стороны в сторону.  
\- Давай сначала. Как часто тебе бывает плохо?  
Пар поднимался клубами над поверхностью воды, лизал плечи Удавки, мокро плыл в воздухе. Прыщу показалось, он готов забиться ей в рот и в ноздри, лишь бы она замолчала. Он колыхался от каждого ее движения и густел, льнул к коже и металлу ванны. Удавка наклонилась вперед. Теперь Прыщ мог разглядеть выступающие позвонки на ее спине.   
\- Как часто ты испытываешь отвращение? Или страх? Или боль? - Прыщ почти что читал слова по губам, так громко сделалось вокруг. Тени на стене поползли и исказились, и Прыщ увидел, как движется на ней тонкая черная лямка, свернутая в петлю. Вода перестала литься. Удавка замерла, вместе с ней замерла и тень, готовая к броску. Из-за стены хныкнули.  
\- Дура, что с тебя взять, - рявкнула Удавка, Прыщ вздрогнул и попятился, сунулся в открытую за спиной дверь и бегом помчался в свою комнату.  
Он не глядя перемахивал через места, где, по словам Удавки, были дырки. Честно обогнул задний выход, нырнул под звенящую бусами штору, юркнул к себе, плотно закрыл дверь и только тогда стал успокаиваться.  
Снаружи забарабанили:  
\- Эй! Эй! - Прыщ узнал голос Ха. - Ты чего такой шуганный? Что случилось?  
\- Ничего, - сказал Прыщ.  
\- Ты открой, - сказал Ха, - объясни толком.  
\- Нет!  
\- Дурак, что ли? Мало ли что случилось, а ты даже рассказывать не хочешь. А если там вон та, а? Она сейчас придет и съест всех, а ты нас даже не предупредил. Прыщ, открой!  
\- Да катись, куда хочешь, если так боишься! - взвизгнул Прыщ. - А я все равно никуда не пойду. И не открою. Даже не думай. Ни за что. А это кто? - добавил он, не выдержав.  
\- Ну, - сказал Ха задумчиво, - она такая стремная. Все больше по костям. Это не Тот, Кто Червей Жрет. Представляешь, она мясо не ест, обдирает, а кости жрет и не давится. И приходит... приходит... ну, по пятницам обыкновенно. Тогда же, когда бар открывают  
Прыщ загнул пальцы. Пятница шла уже второй час.  
\- А выглядит она как? - дрожащим голосом спросил он. - Ты ведь знаешь?  
\- Знаю, - невинным голосом поделился Ха. - Но вот тут помолчу. А кто ей еще попался - того съела, кого съела - тот уже не расскажет. Ну, ты откроешь, нет? Или мне Попрошайку позвать? Вот уж кто тебя уговорит. О, он такое заведет нытье, ты не рад будешь. Ну открой, надо иногда и с нормальными людьми разговаривать, не только с этой. Вот сбежит она - и поминай как звали. Никто мне не верит, а я знаю - хочет ведь, хочет свалить отсюда. Вот мы заживем наконец!  
Прыщ занес было пальцы над ручкой двери, но тут по другую сторону раздался сначала шорох, а затем - оглушительный крик. Ха орал так, что горло, наверное, выворачивалось. А потом он запричитал тоненьким злым голосом:  
\- Не трожь! Не трожь, дрянь! Отпусти, зверюга! Мразь! Я тебя так потом отделаю!  
Раздавались глухие звуки борьбы. Прыщ застыл на месте, не в силах пошевелиться. Ему было так страшно, что ноги будто приросли к земле.  
\- Ухо! Ну ладно ухо, знаю я тебя, волосы не трожь, муда-ак, - орал Ха, а потом глубоким, чистым и очень довольным голосом заговорил Повар:  
\- Ты у меня, гаденыш, всю неделю посуду мыть будешь. Отстань от человека, где хочет, там и сидит. Хоть у Ерша, хоть тут - не твое это дело.  
\- А я что? Пусть сидит, я же клещами не вытаскиваю, - быстро согласился Ха. - Ты ухо-то отпусти! И волосы, волосы!  
\- Посуда, - веско сказал Повар.  
Ха вздохнул. Прыщ услышал, как вдвоем они уходят, Повар - основательными, тяжелыми шагами, и как он только его раньше не услышал, Ха - короткими перебежками. Стало тихо. Прыщ сел на пол и выдохнул.

Удавка пришла под утро и неласково пнула его в спину.  
\- Ты какого черта творишь? - спросила она.  
Прыщ сначала не понял, а потом вспомнил, как ночью сбегал из директорской ванной.   
\- Я только одним глазком, - он зарделся, натянул одеяло и приготовился слушать ругань.  
\- Что одним глазком? В окна что ли смотрел? Ну, сам виноват, - проворчала Удавка, и Прыщ понял, что ничего она не заметила. Было не до того.  
Удавка рассеянно почесала шею и потребовала:  
\- Одевайся. Дела.  
Прыщ плелся за ней, как за Енотом, а еще раньше - за матерью. Он хотел спросить, что за дела и почему его надо было будить, и чем они будут заниматься, и куда идут, и почему Удавка тут живет вообще, но решил, что разозлит ее, и передумал.  
Они прошли мимо черного хода. Дверь вся была заляпана смердящей грязью, внизу натекли лужи.  
\- А туда правда ходить нельзя? - брякнул Прыщ, не выдержав.  
\- Никакой дурак в это говно не сунется, - пожала плечами Удавка. - Разве что ты.  
Прыщ глянул наверх - разводы шли от самого потолка. Они поднялись выше, к закрытому сортиру, а оттуда двинулись к коридору через ручей. Удавка взяла его за руку и зачем-то сказала:  
\- Сейчас можно.  
Окна и правда местами были заколочены. Ничего особенного не было в коридоре, только свистел ветер, да громыхали решетки на дверях. На середине их догнали. Старуха быстро семенила за ними, шамкая на ходу. Прыщ остановился, и она вцепилась в него сухими костлявыми пальцами, выпучила глаза и раззявила почти беззубый рот. На Прыща пахнуло пылью, старостью, домашним теплом.  
\- Сгинь, - Удавка толкнула ее, старуха перевела на нее глаза и вдруг завизжала, бессмысленно и остро, во весь голос.  
\- Ты что творишь? - заорали от дальнего конца коридора. - Ты мать не трогай! Руки убери свои!  
К ним мчался старухин дядька, Прыщ все никак не мог запомнить его имени. Он схватил старуху за плечи.  
\- Знал же, что ты рано или поздно. Как знал!.. Добренькая хозяйка, как же. Поперлась, ни с кем не считаясь. Прямо через больное!  
\- Она скоро выживет из ума. Тогда уж тебе будет без разницы, кто ее первый обидел. Всем достанется. - Она подняла взгляд: - Не подходи, или я позову Повара. Станет хуже.  
Старуха снова вскрикнула. В окнах задрожали стекла. Медленно наружу полезли гвозди, держащие на пустых рамах доски и картон. С ужасом Прыщ смотрел, как под лезущим и ломающимся деревом открываются черные провалы, и пустота льется наружу, затопляя пол. Старуха визжала уже на последнем дыхании, сбиваясь на грудной мокрый кашель, она расцепила руки, ладони прижала к груди, изо рта у нее полетели кровавые брызги.  
Удавка дернула Прыща за отворот рубашки, потащила за собой чуть не волоком.  
\- Быстрее!  
Дядька тоже отступал к своей стороне коридора, грозя кулаком. Что-то он говорил, но пространство затопила ватная тишина, глушившая все звуки.  
Удавка захлопнула дверь за их спинами и прижалась к ней лбом, сквозь матовый пластик пытаясь рассмотреть, что там происходит. Руки у нее дрожали.  
\- Вот дура, - сказала она. - Зачем так торопилась, - и Прыщ с внезапной жалостью понял, что это она о себе говорит. - Ладно. Зато и причин оставаться больше нет особо. А у нее... у нее я больше спрашивать не буду. Пойдет как миленькая. И ты пойдешь, слышишь меня, да?  
\- Ага, - покивал Прыщ ее спине.  
Потом они спускались вниз, на склад, и Прыщ вживую увидел всю эту тушенку, огромную гору блестящего великолепия. А еще ящики с инструментами. Целые, не раздолбанные фонари. Запасной генератор в самом низу - так сказала Удавка.  
Прыщ держался и молчал, но в этот раз Удавка заговорила сама.  
\- Будешь спрашивать, да? - говорила она, неловкими руками выбирая нужные мешки и банки. - Я тебе и так скажу. Все равно узнаешь, раз связался с нами. Только помни - думать вредно. Больше думаешь - больше веришь. Больше веришь - больше сбывается.  
Прыщ потрусил за ней, навострив уши.  
\- Если сидеть долго на месте, станет хуже. Это как волна - с востока на запад. Волна, которая превращает тебя в чудовище. Почему, думаешь, все бегут? Плохо быть чудовищем, правда? Чтобы не знать, в какой момент тебе захочется съесть лучшего друга, а в какой - расплющить всмятку свой дом. Расслабился - и все. Заснул - и все. Заболел - и все. Почему, думаешь, все у нас запираются ночью? Почему друг за другом присматривают? Вот потому. А тот, кто не бежит, - тот, значит, смирился. Тот, значит, готов жить по-новому - с этим странным. Не как человек. Ха. Тот, кто готов жить. - Удавка передернула плечами. - На, держи, - она пихнула ему в руки полный рюкзак. - Тот, Кто Жрет Червей, Тот, Кто Жрет Кости - да, плохо, в тушенке-то их обычно нет, а людей просто так не поешь, - Тот, Кто Мочится В Постель И Суется Куда Не Надо, Тот, Кто Заклеивает Окна, Тот, Кто Выпрашивает, Тот, Кто Ходит В Коридоре, Тот, Кто Открывает Дырки, Тот, Кто Только И Может Что Угрожать, Тот, Кто Исходит На Говно, Тот, Кто Зудит... да мало ли. Тот, Кто Держит. И плохо всем, потому что черт знает, как с этим справляться, особенно когда и думать-то трудно.  
Удавка вздохнула.  
\- Конечно, все бегут и спасаются. Кроме идиотов вроде тебя - заблудился он и свернул не туда. Шел же на запад? Вот и шел бы себе. Появился тут на мою голову. Или нее... Ах! - Удавка злилась, сама себя не осознавая; она сжала кулаки. - Не понимаю. Ладно я, я хотя бы слежу за собой, а остальные... Почему, как считаешь, я все еще здесь? Не из-за себя же. И их держу - тоже не из-за себя.  
Она выдохнула, вскинула на плечо свой рюкзак, еще один взяла в руку.  
\- Так, я закончила. Обратно, - скомандовала она.  
\- Получается, мы теперь тоже бежим? - спросил Прыщ. - На запад?  
\- Мы втроем - да, - кивнула Удавка. - Это же волна, говорю. Сюда - оттуда. Если бежать очень быстро на запад, успеешь туда, где ничего такого не будет, ни с другими, ни с тобой.

В холле, пустом и тихом, было даже мертвее обычного. Удавка сунула пальцы в кофейный автомат. На листочке, на этот раз неаккуратно свернутом, было что-то нарисовано. Прыщ различил кругляшок и стрелку.  
Удавка с грохотом опустила рюкзаки на пол. Лицо у нее стало совсем белым, и Прыщ вспомнил, каким страшным еще недавно мог казаться ее взгляд.  
\- Черт, - сказала Удавка, сминая бумажку в кулаке. - Черт. Как же так. Стоило на секунду отвлечься...  
\- Что? - спросил Прыщ.  
\- Ушла, - одними губами сказала Удавка. Ярость ее резко схлынула, ничего после себя не оставив.  
\- Ты же так и хотела? Ну, Ложке же лучше станет, правда? И еще догнать можно...  
\- Не захочет - не найдем, - оборвала Удавка.  
Она прислонилась к автомату, спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя, и ткнула ему в руки бумажный комок. Прыщ медленно, аккуратно, как цветок, развернул его.  
Стрелка на кружке показывала в направлении буквы В.


End file.
